Song Hyeongjun
|birthday = November 30, 2002 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 174 cm |weight = 55 kg |website = Mnet Profile }}Song Hyeongjun (송형준) is currently an idol under Starship Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce X 101. He ranked #4 on the finale, making him a member of X1. Career & History Hyeongjun debuted as a member of X1 on August 27, 2019 with the album Emergency: Quantum Leap and the title track "Flash". In late 2019 vote-rigging was revealed to have happened in the Produce series, and since the news broke, the group had halted activities to await the outcome of the investigations. While it was legally deemed that the trainees/participants were victims and not involved in the situation, a lot of netizens still called for X1's disbandment since the group had been formed on "unfair" terms. On January 6, 2020 it was announced that the group would disband after long discussions between the members and their agencies. Discography Produce X 101 * "X1-MA" (2019) * "Pretty Girl" (2019) * "To My World" (2019) * "Dream For You"(2019) X1 Albums * Emergency: Quantum Leap (2019) Singles * "Flash" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce X 101 * X1-MA (2019) X1 * Flash (2019) Television Variety * Produce X 101 (2019) * X1 Flash (2019) Gallery Promotional Song Hyeongjun Quantum Leap Promo 1.jpg|''Emergency: Quantum Leap'' Produce X 101 Song Hyeongjun Produce X 101 Profile.jpg Song Hyeongjun Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Song Hyeongjun Produce X 101 Promotional 3.jpg Song Hyeongjun Produce X 101 Promotional 4.jpg Song Hyeongjun Produce X 101 Promotional 5.jpg Song Hyeongjun Produce X 101 Promotional 6.jpg Song Hyeongjun Produce X 101 Promotional 7.jpg Song Hyeongjun Produce X 101 Promotional 8.jpg Song Hyeongjun Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Song Hyeongjun Produce X 101 Promotional 9.jpg Song Hyeongjun Produce X 101 Finale Promotional 1.jpg Song Hyeongjun Produce X 101 Finale Profile.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 스타쉽 I 송형준 I '끼'요미 두고 어딜 가시나~? @자기소개 1분 PR|Self Introduction PRODUCE X 101 X101스페셜 과자 가 지마!ㅣ송형준(스타쉽) 190314 EP.0|Eat the Snack Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ송형준(스타쉽) VS 김민규(젤리피쉬) 190314 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 국프님에게 가는 길 막 지마!ㅣ송형준(스타쉽) 190314 EP.0|Don't Block the Road Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 사과 떨어지 지마ㅣ송형준(스타쉽) - 윤현조(Gost) 190314 EP.0|Don't Drop the Apple Challenge PRODUCE X 101 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ송형준(스타쉽) 지마 190314 EP.0|X1-MA Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 풀버전 스타쉽 강민희, 구정모, 문현빈, 송형준, 함원진 ♬Oh Little Girl @기획사별 퍼포먼스 190510 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ송형준 - NCT U ♬일곱 번째 감각 @그룹X배틀 190517 EP.3|7th Sense Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ송형준 - Bruno Mars ♬Finesse @댄스 포지션평가 190607 EP.6|Finesse Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 - 송형준 (SONG HYEONGJUN) TikTok Video Call|TikTok Video Call PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ송형준 - ♬이뻐이뻐 @콘셉트 평가 190705 EP.10|Pretty Girl Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 To My World 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|To My World PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 꿈을 꾼다(Dream For You) 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|Dream For You Produce X 101 Ranking Category:Produce 101 Season 4 Category:Produce X 101 Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:X1